


easy, like sunday morning

by matskreider



Series: tumblr prompts [12]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, hints to dom/sub relationship, set in preseason for 2018-2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matskreider/pseuds/matskreider
Summary: He wakes up not because the sun’s in his eyes, or because he has to pee, but because the bed is cold. Despite his considerable mass, there’s a definite cold spot on the bed next to him. With eyes still feeling like glue from the mask of sleep, Ben grumpily blinks at the empty pillows and thrown back sheets, as if they can answer for themselves where their occupant has gone.Slowly, the sound of the shower filters in to the forefront of Ben’s awareness. Mystery more or less solved, Ben rolls onto his back, stretching as he does. His shoulders and elbows crack as they always do, but he feels rejuvenated after the first stretch of the morning. Rubbing the heels of his palms against his eyes, he debates trying to burrow further under the covers and wait for Kari to return in his own time. But he’s already awake, and he hates to be still for longer than he has to be. He can already feel the restlessness creeping in.





	easy, like sunday morning

He wakes up not because the sun’s in his eyes, or because he has to pee, but because the bed is cold. Despite his considerable mass, there’s a definite cold spot on the bed next to him. With eyes still feeling like glue from the mask of sleep, Ben grumpily blinks at the empty pillows and thrown back sheets, as if they can answer for themselves where their occupant has gone.

Slowly, the sound of the shower filters in to the forefront of Ben’s awareness. Mystery more or less solved, Ben rolls onto his back, stretching as he does. His shoulders and elbows crack as they always do, but he feels rejuvenated after the first stretch of the morning. Rubbing the heels of his palms against his eyes, he debates trying to burrow further under the covers and wait for Kari to return in his own time. But he’s already awake, and he hates to be still for longer than he has to be. He can already feel the restlessness creeping in.

So he sits up, torso bare in the morning light. He yawns, trying to wake himself up even as he swings his legs to the floor and shuffles to the bathroom. He’s done this often enough to know what happens next.

Ben leans against the doorway of the ensuite, looking over the dark blue and white tiles within. The large shower, fit for two of them, is steamed up along the glass, barely obscuring the summer tanned shape of Kari moving around inside. The shades are still down, but the sun permeates through them enough that the lights don’t have to be on. 

He brushes his teeth, wanting to rid himself of the taste of death in his mouth. He can hear Kari rinsing off, the thick sounds of suds hitting the floor of the shower. Ben wipes his mouth off but leans against the sink, just paying attention to his dom. The fogged glass obscures some, but not all, of what Kari’s doing.

“I can feel you staring at me, why don’t you just come in?” Kari murmurs, startling Ben out of his reverie.

He doesn’t answer, but steps closer, shrugging out of his shirt and boxers as he goes. He steps into the cloud of steam in the shower, and leans down to nuzzle him. “Kari,” he says softly, wrapping his arms around him.

Kari laughs quietly, and spins them so Ben is the one under the spray. The spray is aimed between his shoulder blades, at a good height for Kari, but not so much for Ben. “Yes, love?”

“What are we doing today?” he asks, lips brushing Kari’s.

“I haven’t yet decided. Do you have anything that you want to do?”

“I was thinking we could get back in bed, but since you’re showering, that doesn’t seem like it’ll be the case,” Ben mumbles.

Kari laughs at him, more of an amused chuckle than anything mean. “We can if you want, but we do have to go in to pick our slots for headshots at some point today. I was hoping we could do it in the morning, maybe grab lunch somewhere? Before everyone gets back?” 

Ben gets caught up in listening to the way Kari says “before,” the way he seems to hold onto the vowels before he lets them go. He knows that Kari’s got one of the better accents on the team, in that he has acclimated to American English fairly well, and that he’s pretty easy to understand. But the way he says it, when it’s just the two of them in the shower, makes Ben think about the other times that Kari has murmured soft nothings to him, when he’s resting after a scene or when he’s just lounging around at home. It takes him almost to the edge, and he blushes at how easy he is for his dom.

“Hey hey, now, not here.” Kari reaches up and around him to move the shower spray up to hit the back of Ben’s neck. He whines softly, but Kari presses his lips against his collarbone to soothe him. “If you’re feeling like that, we should probably go out and do things now.”

He knows that Kari is right, but he doesn’t want to _let_ him know that he’s right. He sticks his lower lip out in a pout, which Kari pinches in jest. “I’m getting out, since me being here isn’t helping you get ready. Wash up, and I’ll meet you in the kitchen.”

Ben ducks his head and steals a kiss for himself, before standing back to his full height, letting the warm water wash down past his ears. It feels nice, like he’s submerged in a pool. Calms him down.

Kari smiles, a bit dazed from the kiss, and turns to take his leave. The morning sun hits his dark brown hair, already starting to fluff up from the humidity of the bathroom. Then the door closes, and the foggy glass separates the two again. Ben obediently goes to wash up, as Kari had suggested, closing his eyes in the spray.

Maybe this year really would be theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [tumblr](https://matskreider.tumblr.com/) if you wanna request anything!


End file.
